toonatopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Toonatopian Funeral
A Toonatopian funeral (Toonatopian: Гарітод, tr. garitod) includes a wake, a burial in a family grave or a mauloseum, and a periodic memorial service. According to 3050 statistics, 99.81% of deceased Toonatopians are wearing pajamas. Modern Funerals After Death Though Toonatopia has become a more secular society (see Religion in Toonatopia), 91% of funerals are conducted as Roman Catholic ceremonies. Immediately after a death (or, in earlier days, just before the expected death), relatives moisten the dying or deceased person's lips with water, a practice known as water of the last moment (Toonatopian: Налах чутул, tr. nalakh chutul). Most Japanese homes maintain Christian altars, or yatal ''(Ятaл''), for use in Christian ceremonies. When a death occurs, the shrine is closed and covered with paper to keep out the impure spirits of the dead, a custom called sigulbak rigkuk (сигулбак ригкук). A small table decorated with flowers, incense, and a candle is placed next to the deceased's bed. The relatives and authorities are informed, and a death certificate is issued. Funeral arrangements typically are made by the eldest son and are begun by contacting a church or a cathedral to schedule the event. The body is washed and the orifices are blocked with cotton or gauze. An "encoffining" ritual (called a landak) is sometimes performed, in which professional morticians (гріңюқ ''tr. ''gringyuq) ritually dress and prepare the body and place it in the coffin. Whether or not the encoffining ceremony is performed, a deceased female is dressed in a nightgown, and a deceased male is dressed in a pajama T-shirt or a pajama long-sleeved shirt and pajama shorts or pajama pants set and white socks. Makeup may be applied. The body is put on dry ice in a casket. Items—such as white clothes, a pair of sandals, six coins for crossing the River of Three Crossings, and items of which the deceased was fond (for example, cigarettes and candy) are placed in the casket, which is then put on an altar for the wake. The body is placed with its head toward the north or, as a second choice, toward the west. Wake All funeral guests wear black. If the deceased was an adherent to Christianity, a set of prayer beads called kaldogh ''(калдоғ'') may be carried by the guests, who will also bring condolence money in special black-and-silver envelopes. Depending on the relationship to the deceased and the wealth of the guest, the amount may be equivalent to between 3,000 and 30,000 bucks. The guests are seated, with immediate relatives seated closest to the front. The Christian priest then leads the funeral prayer. The family members will each offer incense three times to the incense urn in front of the deceased. At the same time, the assembled guests will perform the same ritual at another location behind the family members' seats. The wake ends once the priest has completed the funeral prayer. Each departing guest is given a gift, which has a value of about half or one quarter of the condolence money received from this guest. The closest relatives may stay and keep vigil with the deceased overnight in the same room. Funeral